Phone Game (French Translation)
by Magda the Magpie
Summary: Un mystérieux téléphone doré conduit un homme tout à fait ordinaire dans le monde des détectives, des criminels et des espions en s'assurant qu'il se trouve toujours au bon endroit au bon moment. Ou est-ce plutôt au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment? Ca dépends à qui vous demandez.


SEBASTIAN

Son patron était de bonne humeur ce matin. Il venait tout juste de conclure un deal avec un max de bénéfices et un minimum de tracas, mais qui ferait sans aucun doute les gros titres des journaux. Pile comme il les préférait. Il était même en train de siffloter un petit air joyeux et Sebastian eut du mal à ne pas rire quand il reconnut la chanson de "La Petite Sirène". Il ne pouvait même pas le lui faire remarquer car il devrait alors admettre qu'il la connaissait également, sans compter que cela pourrait gâcher la bonne humeur de Jim, ce qui reviendrait à se tirer une balle dans le pied. En plus, vu la transaction qu'il venait de passer, "Sous l'Océan" était un hymne on ne peut plus adéquate.

Tout en refusant d'admettre qu'il portait le même prénom que le stupide crabe du dessin animé, Seb profita de leur balade à travers le parc pour attribuer mentalement les rôles à leurs divers employés pour l'opération à venir lorsque l'accident se produisit.

Sebastian aurait dû le voir venir. C'était son boulot de prévoir et d'éradiquer les menaces, mais il n'avait jamais eut à considérer une tasse de café bouillante comme une menace auparavant. Le costard impeccable de Jim ainsi que ses chaussures en cuir italien ne furent pas du même avis lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent imbibés du liquide brûlant. Il était évident, même pour lui, qu'ils étaient bons pour la poubelle.

"Je- Oh, mon Dieu, je suis vraiment, vraiment desolé!"

Seb regarda le petit homme blond qui s'agitait devant eux, fouillant frénétiquement ses poches, probablement à la recherche d'un mouchoir mais Seb traqua chacun de ses gestes, juste au cas ou. Le visage de Jim avait adopté une expression meurtrière et Seb secoua sa tête avec résignation. Il connaissait bien cette tête: l'homme maladroit serait bientôt un homme mort.

"Tenez, peut-être que je peux-" l'etranger commença à éponger les tâches de café avec une serviette _en papier_ et Seb leva les yeux aux ciel. Il devait être suicidaire.

L'imbécile commença ensuite à déblatérer qu'il paierait pour le nettoyage à sec et lui offrit ce qui lui resta de café. À ce train là, il allait probablement lui promettre son premier né tant qu'il y était, mais Jim pris enfin la parole, sa voix étonnement calme et sous contrôle, presque douce. Seb ne s'y fia pas. Il était sans aucun doute en train de préparer quelque chose de terrible.

"Le bleu n'a jamais vraiment été ma couleur de toute façon, alors peut être que vous m'avez rendu service en réalité."

Le petit homme blond rit nerveusement, aussi surpris par la réponse de Jim que l'était Seb. Il était même en train de rougir légèrement et Seb dû admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'etrangement désarmant chez cet étranger, mais seulement à première vue. Seb se méfiait de sa posture militaire et fut soulagé quand, enfin, il prit congé avec plus d'excuses et de bon sentiments que Jim n'en avait probablement reçu de toute sa vie.

"Seb?" Jim aboya.

Seb sourit de toutes ses dents. Voilà qui lui ressemblait plus. Il savait que Jim n'allait pas laisser cet individu s'en tirer à si bon compte sans avoir à payer pour sa terrible maladresse. Toutes ses maladresses.

"Suis le. Découvres son identité et tout ce que tu pourras d'autre d'intéressant. Tu connais la musique."

Seb acquiesça et bondit après sa victime, usant de toutes ses astuces pour ne pas être remarqué. Pas qu'il dû trop s'inquiéter. Sa cible ne prêtait aucune attention à son entourage et, d'après ses ruminations, il était en train de réfléchir à leur petite rencontre, se récriminant de ne pas avoir été plus vigilant, d'avoir ruiner un costume qui avait l'air de coûter une fortune et de s'être ridiculisé devant une personne aussi attractive.

Seb ricana et envoya des SMS à Jim contenant des extraits du monologue en question, sachant que ça allait grandement l'amuser. Il suivit sa cible toute la journée, apprenant tout d'abord le lieu où il travaillait, puis sa profession, son nom et enfin son adresse lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Une mission facile, un peu ennuyeuse pour être honnête. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre une vie aussi ordinaire et monotone que ce John Watson.

Jim avait maintenant assez d'informations pour trouver tout ce qu'il voulait à propos de sa cible, bien plus que Seb ne le pourrais jamais simplement en le suivant, alors il retourna au QG avec le pas léger, se demandant ce que Jim allait encore inventer. Il était soulagé que son patron se soit trouvé une nouvelle distraction, autre que les frères Holmes, parce qu'il est toujours conseillé d'avoir un petit hobby pour se détendre quand on a un boulot aussi stressant.

D'un autre côté, John Watson, le pauvre malheureux, n'allait pas comprendre ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête le moment venu.

SHERLOCK

Sherlock était en train d'espionner de sa fenêtre chez Angelo. Il ne mangea rien, mais son ami avait appris il y a longtemps à ne pas prendre son manque d'appétit personnellement quand il enquêtait. Il était une fois, cela avait bien servi Angelo, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre. Il insista malgré tout pour qu'il revienne manger un vrai repas une fois qu'il aurait attrapé son suspect, et Sherlock dû admettre qu'il était secrètement content de la certitude inébranlable d'Angelo qu'il réussirait, que ce n'était pas une question de "si" mais de "quand".

Comme prévu, un homme louche approcha de la porte qu'il surveillait depuis une demi-heure. De petite stature, les cheveux clairs et un boitement très distinctif. Sherlock aura malgré tout besoin de s'approcher si il voulait pouvoir déduire quoique ce soit d'utile. Son suspect regarda fixement le numéro 29 de la rue Northumberland, puis fusilla du regard le nom des habitants de l'immeuble avant de tout simplement essayer de pousser la porte. Clairement, cet homme n'habitait pas là et il n'était attendu de personne non plus. C'était forcément lui, son suspect, son tueur en série.

Sherlock bondit hors de son siège, ignorant les râles mécontents des dîneurs ainsi que le salut chaleureux d'Angelo. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Son suspect était prit au piège dans l'entrée de l'immeuble avec aucune échappatoire possible. Mais, avant que Sherlock put ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner, l'homme blond le prit de court.

"Où est ma canne?" demanda-t-il, le ton de sa voix et son regard l'avertissant qu'il ne tolérerait aucune ineptie ou negotiation.

Sherlock cligna des yeux comme une chouette, complètement pris par surprise… ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Les gens ne surprenait pas Sherlock Holmes. Jamais. Ils l'ennuyaient au mieux, l'agaçaient la plupart du temps. Mais jamais ils ne le _surprenait._ Personne ne pouvait être aussi intéressant. Sauf cet homme, apparemment.

"Je... n'ai pas votre canne."

"Vraiment? Alors qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?"

Les yeux de Sherlock virevoltèrent sur chaque parcelle de son corps, mais soit ce n'était son suspect, soit il était très doué pour le cacher. Étrangement, au lieu de se trouver agacé par le contretemps, ces deux options lui parurent plutôt intéressantes. Puis, du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua un taxi qui ralentit de façon très suspecte avant d'attendre en laissant tourner le moteur sans que personne ne monte ou descende. Sherlock pinça ses lèvres en une fine ligne. Ils se trouvaient pile dans le renfoncement de la porte du numéro 29, alors, si il s'agissait bien de son suspect cette fois-ci, il n'allait certainement pas se montrer. Au contraire, ils risquaient même de le faire fuir.

"Embrassez-moi. Vite," Sherlock ordonna, tirant sur le revers de la veste de l'homme.

"Et puis quoi encore?" répliqua l'étranger qui recula et repartit avec un boitement encore plus prononcé qu'à son arrivée, tout en marmonnant sous sa barbe à propos de sa fichue canne et de fous à lier. Quelle perte de temps.

Sherlock n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il allait revoir son boiteux pas plus tard que cette même nuit. Il était sur le point d'avaler la pilule, la bonne, il en était persuadé, quand il aperçut l'homme le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés à travers la fenêtre du bâtiment voisin. Étrange. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de le suivre. Était-il à la poursuite du tueur en série lui aussi?

Sherlock cligna des yeux, se demandant pourquoi il restait ici à perdre son temps alors qu'il avait déjà appréhender son tueur en série. Ah, oui… la pilule. Ce détail lui sembla bien peu important à présent en comparaison à ce nouveau mystère qu'était l'homme boiteux.

Comme s'il eût lu ses pensées, l'homme en question leva une canne pour qu'elle soit visible à travers la fenêtre, répondant tout au moins à l'une de ses questions, mais seulement une parmis d'autres.

 _Qui es-tu?_

 _Pourquoi me suis-tu?_

 _Qui t'as envoyé ?_

 _Qu'est ce que tu veux?_

Son visage s'assombrit. Il y avait une histoire derrière cette canne et cet homme mystérieux, une histoire qu'il ne pouvait pas déduire à moins d'accepter que les coïncidences existent dans cet univers… ce qui est faux.

Sherlock reposa la pilule sur la table à l'endroit précis où il l'avait pris. Là d'où il n'aurait jamais dû la prendre, réalisa-il maintenant. Mycroft serait furieux s'il l'apprenait. Sherlock ignora ensuite les protestations du chauffeur de taxi et ses tentatives pathétiques pour le cajoler à avaler la pilule,préférant plutôt le menotter à la chaise avant de le frapper à la tête avec sa propre arme factice. Le chauffeur de taxi n'essaya même pas de se défendre ou de courir. Il se savait vaincu et c'était d'un anticlimatique des plus décevant, mais les fins le sont souvent.

 _Lui_ préférait la poursuite.

Pressé maintenant, Sherlock fit son devoir en envoyant un SMS à Lestrade d'une main, tout en remontant le col de son manteau avec l'autre. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour courir jusqu'au bâtiment voisin, mais il le trouva désert. Son homme mystère parti depuis longtemps, sans aucunes traces, pas même une vague odeur de son eau de Cologne ou la moindre empreinte de chaussure par lesquels il aurait pu le retrouver. Non. Rien d'aussi facile. Voilà qui était intéressant, quelque chose pour l'occuper à l'avenir.

JOHN

John pris en considération ces derniers jours et en conclut une chose: attention à ce que vous souhaitez. C'est bien connu, non? Et peut être qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention, parce qu'autant il trouvait sa vie d'un ennui mortel auparavant, autant il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'elle puisse devenir aussi dingue.

Tout commença un beau matin lorsqu'il reçu par la poste un téléphone portable avec une coque en or. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, parceque même si il avait eu besoin de remplacer le vieux téléphone de seconde main de Harry, jamais il n'aurait choisit un modèle aussi clinquant ou compliqué. Pourtant, le paquet lui était bien destiné.Le colis rédigé à son nom et son adresse.

Intrigué, John tapota au hasard sur les minuscules boutons sur le côté de l'engin jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à l'allumer. Il fut accueilli par un premier message:

 **Bonjour, John.**

Puis tout bascula dans la folie la plus totale.

Au début, le téléphone demeura silencieux, même après que John renvoya un message en réponse pour demander de qui il s'agissait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il demanda à son entourage si l'un d'eux lui avait envoyé le mystérieux téléphone, mais, quand il ne reçu que des regards suspicieux ou incrédules comme seule réponse, il garda l'existence du téléphone secrète, n'utilisant que le vieux téléphone de Harry comme à son habitude, bien qu'il se sentit obligé de garder le téléphone doré sur lui à tout moment. Il devait bien y avoir un but à tout ceci après tout.

Puis, un jour comme un autre, il reçut enfin un nouveau message:

 **Arrêtes toi à la prochaine intersection et attends une minute si tu veux voir quelque chose d'intéressant.**

John faillit ignorer le message. Ça semblait tellement... bête, enfantin même. Mais il était déjà sur place et ce n'était pas comme si il avait mieux à faire ou s'il allait hors de son chemin en suivant ces instructions. Il se trouvait déjà là par le plus grand des hasards. Avec un hochement de tête à son raisonnement parfaitement logique, John ignora le feu piéton lorsqu'il passa au vert ainsi que les autres piétons le dépassant mais, jusqu'ici, il ne voyait pas ce que cet endroit à ce moment précis avait de si spécial.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendent des cris.

Des piétons se jetaient de tous côtés, cherchant à se réfugier sur les trottoirs de part et d'autre de la route pendant qu'une voiture sombre dérapait droit sur lui, ses pneus crissant bruyamment sur le bitume en prenant le virage et manquant de peu des témoins de la scène, lui y comprit. La voiture folle était hors de vue en un clin d'oeil mais elle était poursuivie de près par plusieurs voitures de police, toutes sirènes hurlantes, roulant aussi vite bien qu'en faisant plus attention aux citoyens alentours. Soudain, ils étaient hors de vue eux aussi et le trafic habituel repris comme si de rien n'était. John resta là, immobile, son cœur battant la chamade contre sa poitrine à cause de l'excitation inattendue, ponctuant chaque battement de la même question: _Comment l'a-t-il su? Comment? Comment? Comment?_

Finalement, John sortit son téléphone, le doré, et après un moment de réflexion, il répondit au SMS:

 **Merci.**

Sans surprise, il n'y eut pas de réponse et le téléphone resta muet de nouveau, ne revenant à la vie que pour lui pointer du doigt des personnages ou des évènements pour le moins inhabituels. Des inepties pour la plupart, sûrement, mais ça le faisait toujours rire, comme le message lui indiquant que l'homme qui ressemblait à un professeur de philosophie devant lui était en réalité un pickpocket, et la femme pour qui il avait attrapé une boîte de céréales rangée trop haut faisait en fait du vol à l'étalage. Par contre, ces divers messages avaient tous quelque chose en commun qui le mettait mal à l'aise mais qui lui donnèrent l'occasion d'avoir sa première vraie conversation avec le propriétaire originel du téléphone doré.

 **Vous m'espionnez?**

 **Évidemment.**

 **Un peu flippant.**

 **Juste un peu? Je suis déçu.**

La prochaine fois que le téléphone lui dit de se rendre quelque part, John hésita seulement une fraction de seconde avant de suivre les indications. Il savait que c'était fou et probablement dangereux, mais ça ne l'avait jamais arrêter avant. Il avait besoin d'action, de sa dose d'adrénaline, et il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il arriva juste à temps pour assister à un vol à main armée à la banque.

JIM

Jim avait l'impression d'être un marionnettiste, surtout lorsqu'il était dans son bureau qui était pour ainsi dire tapissé d'écrans d'ordinateur, parcequ'il pouvait ainsi tous les suivre du regard tourner en rond, l'un après l'autre ou courir dans des directions opposées. C'était une danse fascinante et il s'extasiait de pouvoir tirer sur une ficelle pour en faire descendre une autre, de jeter un cailloux au milieu de leurs vies placides et de les voir lutter contre les vagues pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Contre toutes attentes, sa plus récentes addition se révéla bien plus intéressante qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. John semblait tellement ordinaire à première vue qu'il l'avait presque laissé filer. Bon d'accord, il avait presque ordonné à Seb de le cuire à petit feu dans une marmite de café. Mais en fait, il suffisait de gratter un peu la surface pour s'apercevoir que John était tout sauf ordinaire. Il ne réagissait jamais comme Jim l'anticipait et il l'avait même surpris une ou deux fois. Ça, plus que tout autre chose, le ravissait au plus haut point.

Pour le tester, Jim l'avait même jeté dans les pattes de Sherlock, convaincu que John échouerait et qu'il tomberait sous le charme de son ennemi juré, gravitant autour de lui tel un petit satellite sans intérêt dont il devrait se débarrasser avec un maximum de préjudices, mais non, John repoussa Sherlock, pas une, mais deux fois. C'était magnifique.

Jim se pencha sur son bureau pour se concentrer sur un écran spécifique afin d'observer John dans son appartement miteux. Ce dernier jetait des coups d'oeil de plus en plus fréquents au téléphone doré qu'il lui avait envoyé. Doré comme ses cheveux et sa peau bronzée. Jim l'avait fait plaquer or spécialement pour cette occasion même si John n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que c'était réellement de l'or et non une imitation bon marché.

Sa nouvelle marionnette semblait agitée. Il travaillait à mi-temps dans un petit cabinet médical et y avait passé son après-midi mais ne semblait avoir aucune vie sociale en dehors et ne voulait pas, à priori, dormir. Jim prit son téléphone, ses doigts tapotant tendrement l'écran.

 **Je te manque?**

Il observa la réaction de John sur l'écran. Il était très expressif et, une fois de plus, ne le désapointa pas: ses sourcils disparurent sous ses cheveux au son de la sonnerie du téléphone doré, puis il sourit et lut le SMS. Il s'esclaffa comme s'il se moquait de lui même, mais sa réponse prit un certain temps à lui parvenir, son index tapant à grand peine les lettres l'une après l'autre.

 **J'ai parfois l'impression que vous m'observez.**

 **Qui dit que ce n'est pas le cas?**

John regarda ses rideaux fermés puis sa porte d'entrée verrouillée.

 **Impossible.**

 **Rien ne m'est impossible.**

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé son égal. Sherlock se révélait être une déception, mais son frère, l'homme de glace, pourrait peut être faire l'affaire.

 **Ça doit être barbant.**

La réponse de John était une fois de plus si inattendue que Jim se surprit à sourire. Il effaça aussitôt cette expression ridicule de son visage. Bien trop sincère, trop réel… c'était inacceptable. Il ne pouvait pas s'adoucir, même si il aimait bien cet étrange petit homme.

 **Est ce que je pourrais vous rencontrer un jour?**

Le second prénom de John aurait dû être Inattendu. Pourquoi diable voulait il le rencontrer? Il n'était personne, juste des lettres sur un écran.

Jim scruta la vidéo de John qui regardait nerveusement le téléphone, le posant, le ramassant de nouveau. Attendant.

Jim relut le dernier message. Non, non, non. Ça n'était pas possible. Il allait devoir pousser John au fond du trou, et rapidement. Jim observa ses écrans, les divers joueurs qui vaquaient à leurs occupations quelconques, attendant sans le savoir qu'il tire leurs ficelles dans l'ombre afin de rendre leurs vies plus… intéressantes. Son regard perçant se porta finalement sur l'un de ses préférés, le plus difficile à espionner en fait. Il était actuellement en train de boire un Scotch hors de prix assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, prenant une minute pour se détendre entre une crise diplomatique et la suivante dans son sanctuaire favori. Mais se détendre n'était qu'une façon polie de dire qu'on s'ennui à mourir. Jim allait lui rendre service en fin de compte. Oui, il ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

Sans compter que John avait suffisamment attendu. Il avait déjà commencé à faire les cents pas, ce qui n'était pas évident dans une pièce aussi étroite que la sienne, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit. Jim lui envoya donc un message avec une adresse, puis regarda lorsque John sourit de toutes ses dents et sortit en trombe de chez lui. Jim n'avait pas besoin de suivre sa progression car il savait que John obéirait ses instructions à la lettre et arriverait pile à l'heure dite. John était doué pour suivre des ordres. Jim aurait pu le recruter s'il n'était pas une personne au sens morale aussi aigu. Il savait que John refuserait de participer à la moitié de ses entourloupes.

Maintenant que John était en chemin, Jim mis en place la prochaine scène en donnant des ordres à ses sbires, finissant avec un SMS a l'intention de sa nouvelle marionnette pour le pousser à sortir jouer avec lui juste au bon moment: ses hommes avaient accomplis leurs tâches, John était en place et la police en chemin -légèrement en retard mais rien de nouveau de ce côté là. Tout ce qu'il manquait était le cerise sur le gâteau…

 **Oh la la, plus rien n'est en sécurité de nos jours. J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop attaché à ces photos que tu gardais bien au chaud dans ton entrepôt? Un de mes bons amis aimerait bien mettre ses mains moites dessus.**

MYCROFT

Mycroft eut la chance de boire une gorgée de sa réserve personnelle de Scotch. Mais une seule. Puis il soupira lorsqu'il sentit la vibration infime de son téléphone contre sa poitrine. Il l'avait fait spécialement recalibrer pour que le mode vibreur soit réduit au minimum et silencieux au point qu'il ne fasse pas cet agaçant son de crécelle en vibrant, même pas sur une surface dure et plate. Son soupir se transforma en grognement quand il vit qui avait eût l'audacité de lui envoyer un message. Il sentit que la nuit allait être longue. Avec grande réticence, il abandonna son verre et afficha le SMS, le décortiqua puis l'analysa de nouveau avec grand soin et avait déjà envoyé ses agents au quatres vents pour résoudre le problème avant même d'avoir atteint la sortie du Club Diogenes. Pour une fois, il décida de prendre une approche plus directe pour contrecarrer cette menace particulière, ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa voiture filait actuellement à toute vitesse en direction de l'endroit auquel Moriarty avait fait référence dans son message. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure approche mais il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer au chat et à la souris ce soir et peut être que s'il venait en personne pour une fois, cela allait mettre à mal les plans du génie criminel.

"J'ai bien peur que la police ne soit déjà sur les lieux, monsieur," dit Anthea avant de retourner toute son attention sur son Blackberry.

"Je me chargerais d'eux," répondit Mycroft tout en questionnant leur présence sur les lieux ainsi que leur timing.

Il espérait qu'il aurait affaire à l'un des officiers de police parmis les plus intelligents ce soir parce qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir la patience requise pour confronter la bêtise de certains. Pas quand des secrets gouvernementaux étaient en jeu.

Mycroft fut soulagé de voir que c'était une vieille connaissance, l'inspecteur Lestrade, qui dirigeait cette enquête. Il était généralement assez surmené et malléable que le congédier serait chose aisée. Lestrade, de son côté, n'avait pas l'air si ravi de le voir débarquer et ne s'en cachait pas.

"Inspecteur Lestrade," dit Mycroft avec un léger hochement de tête en guise de salut. "Mes hommes vont prendre les choses en main."

"Et puis quoi encore? Vos espions de pacotilles ne sont pas au dessus des lois, vous savez, et vous non plus."

Mycroft lui adressa un sourire empreint de pitié, mais Lestrade semblait être d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable ce soir et Mycroft se devait de rester dans ses bonnes grâces pour qu'il continue de garder son petit frère dans le droit chemin. Il hocha donc la tête, résigné. Il lui faudra s'occuper de toute cette affaire en empruntant le long chemin officiel, bien qu'au final, ça ne rendrait les choses que plus difficile pour le pauvre détective. Lestrade devrait le savoir depuis le temps,mais il était de nature têtu, ce qui le rendait fascinant, et non pas agaçant comme son propre frère.

"Bien sûr," dit Mycroft, omettant d'ajouter la négative ce qui fit grimacer l'inspecteur lorsqu'il essaya de déduire ce qu'il voulait dire par là. "Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire tout du moins si vous avez arrêté les coupables? Cet entrepôt contient des documents de nature plutôt… sensibles."

"Juste un type, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. On dirait qu'il est toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ou le bon, j'imagine, ça dépend comment on voit les choses. Ça doit bien faire la troisième fois que je le trouve sur mon chemin ce mois-ci."

Les lèvres de Mycroft tressaillir de façon infime avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Vous réalisez qu'il ne peut pas s'agir d'une coïncidence? Je dois voir cet homme."

"Il est hors de question que vous disparaissiez avec lui. N'essayez même pas!" le prévint l'inspecteur avant de le mener vers une voiture de police dont il ouvrit la portière arrière, reculant ensuite pour lui laisser la place.

Mycroft se pencha et toisa du regard le prisonnier en question. Pas impressionné pour deux sous, il plissa des yeux et catalogua ses caractéristiques physiques, trouvant une concordance parmis ses personnes d'intérêt.

"Vous m'êtes familier," musa-t-il, notant les yeux ronds d'étonnement de Lestrade ainsi que le froncement de sourcils confus de l'inconnu. "Oui, je vous ai vu rôder autour de Sherlock."

"Quoi? Pour de vrai?" demanda Lestrade, ses yeux gagnant en suspicion à présent à la vue son prisonnier.

"Je ne connais pas de Sherlock," marmonna l'inconnu. "Si c'est un vraiment un nom."

Mycroft l'ignora et envoya un message à son frère lui intimant de se rendre à Scotland Yard pour identifier un suspect. Ça devrait piquer sa curiosité. S'agissant de Sherlock, mieux vaut rester vague. Il indiqua ensuite à Lestrade qu'il le rejoindrait là bas pour qu'ils puissent élucider ensemble ce petit mystère. L'inspecteur leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra malgré tout, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il savait qu'il fallait choisir ses batailles contre lui et celle ci n'en valait pas la peine.

Mycroft devrait le remercier avec un bon café, alors il s'assura qu'Anthea en aurait un tout prêt lorsqu'ils seraient tous réunis. Un bon comportement devrait toujours être récompensé.

Sherlock les attendait déjà lorsqu ils arrivèrent à Scotland Yard, alors il se trouvait probablement à St Barth, à la morgue a en juger son odeur, lorsqu'il reçut son message, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas plus râler à sa demande.

"Mycroft, tes messages pourraient-ils être encore plus cryptiques?"

"En fait, oui, mais nous savons tous deux à quel point tu es incapable de résoudre une simple devinette. Viens donc, cher frère, j'ai besoin que tu m'identifie un suspect."

Il le guida vers la salle d'interrogation dans laquelle il avait vu entrer Lestrade et leur prisonnier, et pénétra dans la salle le premier pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleure vue de la confrontation à venir. Ainsi, même si pour une raison quelconque son frère ne voulait pas partager ce qu'il savait de cet homme, Mycroft saurait au moins s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose. Leurs réactions étaient plus divertissantes qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Immédiates en plus.

L'étranger était menotté à la table, les épaules voûtées et l'air misérable, mais il leva la tête juste au moment où Sherlock fit son entrée.

"Vous!" s'exclama-t-il, ce seul mot chargé d'accusations.

"Vous!" s'exclama Sherlock, mais sa voix ainsi que son expression étaient pour leur part empreint de ravissement, comme s'il venait juste de trouver le morceau manquant d'un puzzle.

GREG

Juste quand il commençait à penser que la nuit ne pourrait pas être pire, elle empira. Non seulement se trouvait-il affublé d'une affaire qui ne devrait même pas se retrouver dans sa section puisque le soit disant cadavre qui avait été rétrouvé sur la scène du crime respirait encore et se rétablirait complètement, mais il devait en plus maintenant supporter les deux frères Holmes. Les deux! En même temps! C'était la folie assurée et Greg s'attendait presque à voir un dragon déambuler à travers son bureau pour mettre le feu à ses dossiers d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il pinça l'arrête de son nez, prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. Au moins, il y avait du bon café pour une fois. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait résoudre cette enquête et ce, malgré la présence des Holmes et du civil un peu fou qui se trouvait toujours au milieu de situation dangereuses "par le plus grand des hasards" selon lui.

"Allez, crache le morceau," dit Greg. "Comment diable est-ce que tu le connais?"

"Je ne le connais pas!" répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard et, après un court instant de silence emplit de tension, s'esclaffèrent de manière tout à fait ridicule.

Greg implora Mycroft du regard, mais ce dernier regardait leur prisonnier avec intérêt, semblant satisfait de laisser les choses évoluées d'elles même pour le moment. Il se laissa alors tomber dans la chaise faisant face à l'inconnu, regardant d'un air méfiant Mycroft s'approprier celle d'à côté. Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre assiste à ce cirque, Greg fit signe à son subalterne en uniforme de quitter la pièce, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. L'instinct de survie, sans doute. Sherlock quant à lui semblait heureux de papillonner d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisqu'il avait toujours la bougeotte lorsqu'il travaillait sur une affaire. Seul ses yeux étaient fixé sur l'étranger, le déduisant probablement de la tête aux pieds. Greg espérant que ce n'était pas une sorte de parade nuptiale et grimaça à cette seule idée.

Bon, autant en finir. Il aimerait beaucoup fermer cette enquête et balayer le tout sous un tapis.

"Nom?" demanda-t-il, s'attirant l'attention du suspect de nouveau puisqu'il avait gardé un œil méfiant sur Sherlock depuis son arrivée.

"Et de quoi est-ce que vous m'accuser? Je n'ai rien fait."

"Haute trahison," répondit Mycroft, se joignant enfin à la conversation.

"Quoi?" dit l'homme abasourdi.

"Toujours aussi mélodramatique, Mycroft."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ai supposé avoir volé au juste?" l'interrompit Greg avant que ces deux là ne commencent à se disputer en plein milieu de son interrogatoire. "Nous n'avons rien retrouvé sur lui."

"Des photos. Il a pu faire des copies. Est ce que vous avez son téléphone ?" Mycroft demanda en tendant sa main, attendant qu'il le lui remette.

"Il n'en avait pas," dit Greg, examinant la main qui avait l'air d'être manucurées à la perfection.

"Comment ça?" dit l'inconnu en devenant tout pâle. "Mais j'en avais un. J'en ai un."

Il se tourna comme s'il voulait vérifier par lui même mais fut stoppé net par les menottes.

"Est-ce que je peux le fouiller?" demanda Sherlock qui se tenait derrière le prisonnier.

Greg était sur le point de hocher la tête pour donner son accord lorsque les chaînes des menottes résonnèrent bruyamment dans la salle. L'homme tirait dessus pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Sherlock.

"Non! Pas lui."

Greg cligna des yeux. Qu'est ce qui avait bien put se passer entre ces deux là ? Il n'était pas rare que Sherlock ait cet effet là sur leurs suspects mais seulement après qu'il les ai déduit en long et en large, révélant à tous leurs secrets les plus honteux. Pourtant, jusqu'ici, Sherlock avait été on ne peut plus charmant. Enfin, pour lui. Même Mycroft ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de leur passé commun, ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant, mais pas autant que de voir l'homme toujours tiré à quatres épingles se proposer pour faire lui même la fouille corporelle d'un parfait inconnu. Sherlock avait toujours dit que son frère détestait le moindre effort physique, ce qui expliquait le nombre d'hommes de main qu'il dirigeait au doigt et à l'oeil. Greg avait l'impression que cette fois, Mycroft s'était proposé uniquement pour faire un pied de nez à Sherlock.

L'étranger se leva de sa chaise, aussi immobile qu'une statue, la tête baissée, pendant que Mycroft passait ses mains le long de son corps. Leur inconnu avait l'air complètement perdu, comme si il s'était réveillé en terre inconnue avec aucune idée de la façon dont il était arrivé la. Greg eut presque pitié pour le pauvre gars, mais il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Il avait trop de secrets.

"Pas de téléphone," annonça Mycroft. "Aucun signes des… de ce qui a été volé. Vous avez quadrillé le secteur, j'imagine?"

Greg hocha la tête, attendant que le prisonnier se rassoit pour lui demander de nouveau, avec plus de force cette fois:

"Nom?"

L'étranger soupira, semblant être enfin arrivé à l'inévitable conclusion qu'il serait temps qu'il commence à parler si il voulait se sortir de cette panade. Presque tout ceux qui se retrouvait ici finissait par arriver à cette même conclusion à un moment ou à un autre.

"John Watson," marmonna-t-il.

En tant que professionnel, Greg savait que sa question suivante devrait être la raison de sa présence à proximité d'un bâtiment gouvernemental qui venait tout juste de se faire cambrioler, blessant grièvement l'un des gardes de sécurité, mais sa curiosité l'emporta.

"Comment connaissez-vous Sherlock?"

"Qui est Sherlock?"

"Moi. Sherlock Holmes. Enchanté de vous rencontrer de nouveau. Ou est votre canne?"

"Ma…" John fusilla Greg du regard. "Ou est ma canne?"

Greg se grattant la tête. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

"Elle doit être dans la voiture" dit-il pour que son suspect dirige l'intensité de son regard quelque part d'autre. Les suspect n'était pas supposés le regarder ainsi, c'était son boulot de le faire. En plus, c'était un regard aussi perçant que celui des frères Holmes, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Et puis qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez tout ses gens à le détourner de sa ligne de questionnement sans arrêt alors qu'il essayait juste de faire son boulot.

"Comment connaissez vous Sherlock ?" répéta-t-il.

"Cet imbécile," dit-il en indiquant Sherlock d'un geste du menton. "À essayé de m'embrasser au beau milieu de la rue. C'est lui qui devrait être menotté à ma place. Je paris que c'est un délinquant sexuel."

Greg n'aurait pas dû prendre une gorgée de ce délicieux café alors qu'il attendait la réponse à sa question. Évidemment que ça allait être quelque chose de complètement ridicule. En l'état, il dû se forcer à avaler sa gorgée, soulagé qu'il ne l'avait pas aspergé en travers de la table. Il ne trouvait pas de mots à répondre à cette accusation et aurait préféré se cogner la tête contre la table de façon répétée plutôt que de l'entendre. Finalement, il chercha tout simplement Sherlock du regard pour qu'il démente ces accusations lui même.

"Juste faire semblant de s'embrasser," rétorqua Sherlock à contrecœur. "J'avais besoin d'une couverture pour espionner un suspect… En parlant du diable, il était là quand j'ai arrêté le chauffeur de taxi aussi, dans le bâtiment en face de celui où j'avais été emmené."

"Vraiment? Quelle extraordinaire coïncidence," dit Mycroft, son ton neutre mais ses yeux perçants, tout à fait en adéquation avec ce que pensait Greg pour une fois.

"Vous étiez là quand le contrebandier à fait le saut de l'ange à Soho, quand il y a eu le carambolage sur West Street et lors du cambriolage de la banque-"

"Hé! Je vous ai aidé sur ce coup là. Ils se seraient enfuis sans moi," rétorqua Watson, lui coupant la parole.

"C'est donc lui le civil dont tu m'avais parlé? Celui qui s'enfuit à chaque fois avant que tu n'ai pu l'interroger?" demanda Sherlock et Greg hocha simplement la tête, ne voulant pas changer de sujet encore une fois.

Sherlock s'assit sur la dernière chaise inoccupée, juste à côté de Watson, le regardant avec de grands yeux fascinés. Il regardait les cadavres "intéressants" de la même manière. Flippant.

"Comment se fait-il que vous vous trouviez toujours au beau milieu de ces événements? Cela fait un total de cinq occurrences dont nous sommes au courant. C'est très suspicieux," observa Mycroft.

Watson rougit comme une vierge effarouchée pendant sa nuit de noces. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors soit il était en train de concocter mensonge, soit il n'était pas convaincu que dire la vérité était dans son intérêt.

"Tu devrais tout nous dire maintenant," dit Greg, tentant l'approche du gentil flic parce que Mycroft faisait déjà une bonne imitation du méchant flic et le pauvre homme devait en plus supporter l'intérêt on ne peut plus évident que lui portait Sherlock.

Watson soupira de nouveau, un signe que Greg commençait à associer à sa capitulation.

"Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû, que ça me causerait du tord tôt ou tard… mais je m'ennuyait _tellement,_ " expliqua-t-il, ce qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui, mais les deux frères Holmes hochèrent gravement la tête comme s'ils comprenaient parfaitement et compatissaient. "Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai reçu un téléphone par la poste…"

JOHN

John regarda le détective assis directement en face de lui pour raconter son histoire parce qu'il avait l'air d'être le plus normal et raisonnable du lot, ce qui n'était pas bien rassurant puisqu'il avait aussi l'air d'être en train d'inhaler son café par le nez tout en tenant la tasse serrée contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'on la lui vole. L'homme au parapluie assis à ses côtés avait l'air de ne rien vouloir de plus que de l'enfermer et de jeter la clé. Malgré ça, celui qui dont John se méfiait le plus était l'homme assis juste à côté de lui. John était convaincu qu'il avait rapproché sa chaise aussi près de la sienne que possible parcequ'il envahissait à présent son espace personnel et le regardais de près… de trop près. John avait l'impression d'être un insignifiant petit insecte sur le point de se faire dévorer pas l'étrange personnage. En fait, à bien y regarder, ce dernier ressemblait un peu à une mante religieuse. John aurait des cauchemars ce soir, c'était couru d'avance.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de raconter sa mésaventure avec le téléphone doré, l'inspecteur mit tristement son café de côté et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Et comme par hasard, vous venez juste de perdre ce téléphone avec lequel vous nous rabachez les oreilles?"

"Ben...oui. Je suis sur que je l'avais encore quand je suis sorti de chez moi parceque je l'ai pris pour vérifier l'adresse. Je l'avais encore à… euh… Canterbury. Je suis certain que je l'avais encore à ce moment là."

"Est-ce que vous avez pu le faire tomber après ça ? Peut être que vous l'avez mal remis dans votre poche?"

John fit une moue à la seule pensée d'avoir perdu son téléphone puisqu'il s'y était plutôt attaché depuis le temps, et c'était peut être sa seule atout pour éviter la prison à présent. Soudain, l'homme qui se faisait appelé Mycroft lui mit son propre téléphone sous le nez. Il y avait une photo...de lui! Et pas seulement ça, c'était une photo de lui sur Canterbury Street avec son téléphone à la main. Le reflet doré était reconnaissable entre mille malgré la piètre qualité de l'image.

"C'est ça ! C'est mon téléphone!" s'exclama John, soulagé de pouvoir enfin prouver qu'il ne mentait pas, puis il réalisa ce que ce Mycroft venait d'accomplir en à peine une minute. "Bah merde alors! Vous êtes une sorte d'espion? Un vrai? 'Big Brother vous regarde' et tout ça?"

Sherlock renifla mais Mycroft parut on ne peut plus satisfait de lui même.

"En effet. Malheureusement, sans votre téléphone, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité. Vous avez été manipulé ainsi que moi même, et Sherlock aussi apparemment. Il se trouve que je sais qui est le coupable. Dommage," dit-il et se leva pour partir. "Je pense que vous pouvez le relâcher, inspecteur."

"Mais-" protesta Lestrade.

"Il n'a commis aucun crime, Lestrade. Il était juste au mauvais endroit-" commença Sherlock.

"Au mauvais moment. Ouai, ouai, je connais la chanson. Mr Watson, vous devriez vraiment essayer d'éviter de chercher des ennuis," fit l'inspecteur en lui retirant les menottes.

John massa ses poignets et fut surpris quand un joli brin de femme lui tendit sa canne sans un mot avant de disparaître à la suite de Mycroft. Sacré veinard.

John ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour quitter Scotland Yard. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cet endroit et il n'aimait pas les regards curieux qu'il recevuait des officiers de police qu'il croisait en chemin. Il était proche de la station de métro quand il remarqua qu'il était suivit. C'était Sherlock Holmes, bien sûr. John n'était toujours pas certain qu'il n'était pas un délinquant sexuel. Le détective ne l'avait pas nié après tout.

"Allez vous-en!" siffla-t-il dans sa direction, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention.

"Arrêtez de me suivre!" ajouta-t-il quand Sherlock monta dans le même wagon qui lui, n'essayant même pas de se faire discret.

John ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il ne protesta pas, mais continua malgré tout de le suivre. Il décida qu'il claquerait tout simplement la porte de son immeuble à la face de son stalker s'il le suivait jusque là, ce qu'il fit. Evidemment. John prit un malin plaisir à fermer la porte à la dernière seconde. Avec de la chance, il lui aura effleuré son nez de fouineur trop curieux.

Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à son appartement, John était si épuisé qu'il se dévêtit de ce qu'il pouvait et se laissa tomber dans son lit, endormi avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller. John se réveilla, non à cause de la lumière du matin, mais à cause d'un bruit inhabituel juste à la périphérie de sa conscience. Pour une fois, ce n'était même pas l'un de ses voisins trop x bruyants. Le bruit était plus proche. Bien plus proche. Trop proche! Surpris de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, John se leva en sursaut et aperçut immédiatement l'intru de son lit, son appartement étant bien trop petit pour offrir aucune sorte de cachette.

Sherlock, qui ne voulait pas comprendre quand il n'était pas désiré apparement, était assis sur sa seule chaise, utilisant son ordinateur portable, parfaitement à l'aise.

"Hé! Et puis quoi encore?! Comment est ce que tu es entré!"

John jeta un oeil à la porte, s'attendant presque à la voir hors de ses gonds mais elle était intacte et bien à sa place.

"Oh, bonjour John," dit Sherlock comme s'il était normal qu'il se trouve là. "J'ai crocheté la serrure," ajouta-t-il après coup.

La situation était devenue si tordue que John ne savait même pas par où commencer. Cet homme ne se donnait aucunes limites: les normes sociétales, l'espace personnel, la propriété privée, le simple bon sens...sans compter l'entrée par effraction… il n'en avait visiblement que faire.

"Dehors," dit John, essayant de ne pas laisser éclater sa colère, mais Sherlock l'ignora, comme s'il n'avait rien dit alors John explosa: "Dehors!"

"Non. Tu as besoin de mon aide."

"Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, et encore moins de la tienne. De-hors."

Sherlock se leva de sa chaise et mit son manteau avec un tournoiement dramatique avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"221B Baker Street," dit-il, observant John qui se rendit soudain compte qu'il se trouvait toujours dans son lit.

Marmonnant sous sa barbe, il sortit de son lit, se rappelant trop tard qu'il ne portait pas de pantalon, ce qu'il fit mine d'ignorer tout en s'empêchant de rougir et de lâcher un "Quoi?" de sa voix tremblotante de rage.

"Quand tu réaliseras que tu as besoin de moi - et crois-moi, ce moment viendra - c'est là que tu me trouveras: 221B Baker Street."

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de toi?"

Une drôle d'expression traversa le visage de Sherlock, comme s'il… Oui, il avait le sourire en coin, cet empaffé. Sherlock montra un petit objet électronique qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis le lui lança. John l'attrappa facilement et inspecta un tout petit objectif en verre. Il coûtait probablement une fortune.

"Tu te faisais espionner, et, de toute évidence, tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte. Mycroft m'a assuré que ce n'était pas à lui, donc quelqu'un te porte un grand intérêt. Une idée de qui ça peut être?"

"Mis à part toi et ce Mycroft? Non, aucune. Je ne suis vraiment pas quelqu'un d'intéressant."

"Je ne suis pas de cet avis," dit Sherlock tout en prenant un pas dans sa direction.

"Non… Vas-t'en. S'il te plait? J'ai besoin de réfléchir."

Sherlock hocha la tête et partit sans rien dire. Pas si incompétent que ça en relations humaines en fin de compte.

Avec l'aide de la seule poêle à frire en sa possession, John réduit la caméra miniature à l'état de poussière. Rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un l'observait, dans le seul endroit où il possédait un tant soit peu de vie privée, même s'il n'appellerai pas vraiment cet endroit son chez lui, pendant qu'il mangeait, dormait, se déshabillait… Bordel de Dieu… Est-ce que quelqu'un le regardait pendant qu'il se masturbait? John frissonna et abbatit la poêle de nouveau sur ce qu'il restait de la caméra.

Mais si ce n'était ni Sherlock, ni Mycroft qui l'espionnait, alors il ne restait qu'une personne dont John se doutait qu'il l'observait: celui qui lui avait donné le téléphone. Il l'avait même admit de lui même mais John ne l'avait pas cru, l'idiot qu'il était. Et ça faisait des semaines que ça durait!

Comme s'il l'avait invoqué, on frappa à sa porte et, après l'avoir ouvert, John découvrit son téléphone doré, posé là sur le sol sans personne en vue dans le couloir. John prit le téléphone et ferma sa porte à double tour. Il délibéra un moment pour savoir s'il devait aplatir le téléphone à coups de poêle également, mais une petite lumière clignotante dans le coin du téléphone lui indiqua qu'un message l'attendait. John avait peut être mauvais caractère, mais il n'était pas un trouillard, alors il afficha le message.

 **Comme c'était amusant!**

 **Non. Non, ça ne l'était vraiment pas.**

 **Allez, mon petit Johnny. Où est ton sens de l'humour?**

 **J'ai dû l'oublier à Scotland Yard où j'étais menotté dans une salle d'interrogatoire.**

 **Mais tu aimes ça. La montée d'adrénaline, le danger. Je sais que tu aimes ça.**

 **Tu t'es servi de moi comme bouc émissaire!**

 **Mais non, je t'emmenais juste faire un tour de piste et j'ai adoré chaque seconde.**

John laissa tomber. Ça ne servait à rien de répondre à un type qui avait clairement un grain. Sans doute qu'il avait toujours été aussi fou, mais John ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, ou du moins, il n'avait pas voulu le voir. Il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, à espérer, qui le faisait se sentir vivant de nouveau… il regarda ce téléphone, brillant et magnifique, lourd dans sa main, hésitant quant à ce qu'il devait en faire. Il pourrait tout simplement le jeter… c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

John le regarda longtemps avant de le ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, à côté de son pistolet, ses médailles et de la montre de son grand-père. Son petit coffre aux trésors personnel. Il n'eut même pas le temps de refermer le tiroir, que le téléphone clignota de nouveau. John ferma le tiroir avec un claquement sonore.

Est-ce qu'on l'espionnait encore? Peut être Sherlock avait il manqué une caméra. L'engin était tellement petit qu'il pourrait bien y en avoir d'autres, cachés dans les moindres recoins: dans les lampes, derrière le miroir, sur sa table ou ses étagères… John fouilla de-ci de-là sans aucune idée de la manière de s'y prendre. Il se trouvait enfoncé si profondément en territoire inconnue qu'il n'en connaissait même pas les règles les plus basiques. Tout ça… toute cette situation était digne d'un scénario à la James Bond, mais il n'avait rien d'un espion. Donnez lui un patient ou une cible et il faisait des merveilles, mais ça…

John s'habilla en un tournemain, remettant les vêtements qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le sol la veille. Il avait un rendez-vous avec sa psy et n'en avait rien à faire d'avoir l'air un peu défraîchi. Peut être même que ça ferait un bon sujet de conversation au lieu des habituels silences qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, ou encore, Dieu l'en préserve, son petit séjour à Scotland Yard et la façon dont il s'était retrouvé là. Elle ne le croirait sûrement pas de toute manière, pas qu'il lui en voudrait.

Alors que John marcha dans les rues bondées sur le chemin du retour, son téléphone sonna. Pas _son_ téléphone, le téléphone qu'Harry lui avait donné, mais le téléphone doré, celui qui devrait être sous clé dans son appartement à côté de son arme illégale.

Il se figea, hypnotisé à la vue de la coque dorée du téléphone qui ne devrait pas, ne pouvait pas être ici. John entendit vaguement les grognements mécontents des piétons le poussant pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le sort et lise le dernier message, s'attendant au pire.

 **Je t'ai manqué?**

John inspecta les alentours et sentit un frisson le parcourir. On l'observait de nouveau. Obligé. On le suivait peut être aussi. Comme une proie. Pas de façon évidente car personne alentour n'avait l'air louche, mais il n'avait pas affaire à des amateurs. Bien que… est ce que ces caméras de sécurité étaient en train de tourner vers lui? John s'en alla d'un pas rapide, suivit de l'oeil des caméras.

 _Big Brother me regarde._

 _Le fou du téléphone me regarde._

Pour une fois, le seul qui ne lui lançait pas des yeux de merlan frit était celui que John avait besoin de voir.

SHERLOCK

"Sherlock! Tu as un visiteur!" cria Mme Hudson du bas de l'escalier.

Il effaça aussitôt une information aussi insignifiante. Il était en plein milieu d'une expérience très délicate. Il devait tout garder sous contrôle: la température de la pièce, le moindre courant d'air, le moindre mouvement, sa propre respiration… il n'avait pas de temps à accorder aux crises hystériques d'Hudders.

"Sherlock?" Une nouvelle voix, masculine, douce , hésitante.

 _John._

Il leva la tête et vit une silhouette familière, pas tout à fait inattendue et un peu trouble sur les bords à travers les lunettes de protection qu'il portait. À cause de son manque d'attention, son expérience devint soudainement instable et explosa. Pas tout à fait inattendu non plus. Par contre, le souffle de l'explosion était beaucoup plus fort que prévu et il se retrouva à terre, ses sens attaqués par une chaleur intense et une odeur infecte.

John réapparu dans sa ligne de vision, son pull tendu par dessus son nez.

"J'ai ouvert la fenêtre. Je crois que ce truc est en train de faire fondre la table. Oh! Tu en as sur toi. Tu devrais-"

Mais Sherlock s'était déjà relevé et avait commencé à ôté ses vêtements. La substance jaune et gluante qu'il avait concocté était plutôt intéressante.

"Euh… dans la salle de bain plutôt?" dit John, détournant le regard bien que Sherlock pouvait encore voir le bout de ses oreilles rougir. "Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche de toute façon."

Sherlock haussa les épaules et contempla de le contredire parceque John était là, chez lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était enfin prêt à collaborer. Que le jeu commence! Quel que soit le jeu en question… mais il se passait définitivement quelque chose et John était si _intéressant._ Pourtant, Sherlock dû admettre que son torse commençait à le démanger à l'endroit où sa mixture avait traversé ses vêtements. Il en avait pour cinq minutes tout au plus. Un délais acceptable, alors il bondit hors de la pièce. Si John s'était donné la peine de venir aussi loin, il n'allait pas partir de sitôt.

Une tasse de thé encore fumante l'accueillit lorsqu'il revint vêtu de sa robe de chambre. John tenait la sienne tout contre lui, assis dans le fauteuil qu'il aimait le moins. Il avait l'air à l'aise, comme chez lui. Sherlock pourrait s'y habituer.

"J'ai besoin d'un colocataire," dit-il sans préambules.

"Quoi?"

"Un colocataire." Sherlock détestait tant se répéter. "J'ai besoin d'un colocataire, et toi, d'une colocation. C'est parfait."

John fronça des sourcils, puis commença à râler. C'était amusant, mais tout à fait inutile.

"Qui a parlé de colocation ? Ce n'est même pas pour ça que je suis venu, ou est ce que tu demandes à tout les étranger qui ont le malheur de se perdre jusqu'ici de vivre avec toi? Et si tu crois que _moi_ je veux déménager ici, avec toi, alors tu es encore plus fou que je ne le pensais. En fait… je pense que je devrais partir. C'était une erreur de venir."

Sherlock fit la moue, parcequ'il avait entendu dire qu'il était adorable quand il faisait ça, bien qu'il devait avoir sept ans à l'époque.

"Tu n'es pas marrant," marmonna-t-il.

"Tu es la seconde personne à me le dire aujourd'hui."

"Ah? Qui était la première?"

John sortit son mythique téléphone doré de sa poche et le lui envoya. Il n'était même pas verrouillé, alors Sherlock l'alluma: il n'y avait qu'un seul contact, sans nom, et uniquement des échanges par SMS mais en grand nombre et habituellement unilatéral, le mystérieux contact donnant à John des adresses où se rendre. Le dernier SMS reçu i peine quelques minutes, pendant qu'il se trouvait encore sous la douche.

 **Oooh, tu n'es pas marrant, mon petit Johnny. Tu me déçois.**

Le téléphone sonna dans sa main alors qu'il regardait pensivement le dernier message, alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il lut le nouveau.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Sherlock? Est ce que je devrais me débarrasser de lui maintenant ?**

John le regarda sombrement. Il semblait deviner que quelque soit le message, il ne présageait rien de bon pour lui, mais il paraissait aussi tout à fait capable d'entendre une menace de mort sans devenir complètement hystérique, alors Sherlock lui rendit le téléphone. Il avait vu juste, comme d'habitude. Mieux encore, John semblait prêt à en découdre, se redressant et carrant les épaules. Sherlock lui fit un signe de tête d'approbation et se remit debout.

"Il semblerait que je soit également sous surveillance. Tu vois? On a déjà quelque chose en commun."

Sherlock passa son appartement au peigne fin et trouva deux appareils de surveillance dans le salon, un dans la cuisine et un dans sa chambre. L'un desquels n'appartenait pas à Mycroft.

"Celui-ci est semblable à celui que j'ai trouvé chez toi," expliqua-t-il en le lui montrant, puis le laissa tomber dans la tasse de thé de son invité.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux dans sa direction puis reposa sa tasse sur la table. Toujours pas de crise d'hystérie. Cet homme était solide comme un roc.

"Et les autres?" demanda John en désignant les caméras qu'il avait jetées dans la cheminée.

"Mon frère."

"Ton frère t'espionnes?"

"C'est une sorte de hobby dans son cas. Enfin… tu l'as rencontré, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Je paris qu'il espionne la reine aussi."

John avait un visage si expressif que Sherlock vit le moment précis où John comprit.

"Oh… Big Brother est littéralement ton grand frère. Alors tu penses que ce truc," il montra la caméra flottant dans son thé, puis le téléphone doré. "Vient de lui."

Le téléphone en question sonna de nouveau avant que Sherlock ne put complimenté John pour ne pas être complètement idiot. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit en équilibre sur le bras de son fauteuil pour lire le message avec lui.

 **Rabat-joie.**

John demeura silencieux, mais au moins, il ne posait pas de questions stupides. Au lieu de ça, il vola la tasse de thé que Sherlock avait oublié.

"Tu m'as dit que j'aurais besoin d'aide. Tu sais de qui il s'agit?" demanda John.

"J'ai ma petite idée."

"Envi de la partager?"

"Ça ne t'aidera pas."

"Il dit qu'il veut me tuer. Je pense que je devrais au moins savoir de qui il s'agit, pas toi?'

Sherlock y réfléchit une minute. Il ne comprenait toujours pas sa logique, mais John avait l'air si sincère qu'il capitula. Après tout, il ne voulait pas faire fuir John.

"Je sais seulement que son nom est Moriarty."

John cligna des yeux, le visage inexpressif.

"Tu as raison. Ça ne m'aide pas du tout."

Sherlock savait que ceci était l'une de ces situations où il ne devrait pas rigoler, et il essaya vraiment de s'en empêcher, mais même les lèvres de John tremblotaient et avant qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, un ricanement lui échappa et ils se retrouvèrent ensuite à s'esclaffer ensemble comme des écoliers.

Sherlock ne savait pas grand chose de l'énigmatique Moriarty, mais il partagea avec John le peu qu'il savait. Cela ne le rendit que plus nerveux et étonné quand à la manière dont il avait bien pu se retrouver sur son radar. Mais il avait insisté pour tout savoir, et Sherlock respectait cela.

"Mais je ne suis personne," protesta John. "Je ne connais personne d'important, je n'ai ni fortune, ni influence, ni informations. Je ne suis même pas futé comme toi! Qu'est ce que je peux bien faire contre lui?"

Puisque la sincérité avait semblé bien lui servir jusqu'ici en ce qui concernait John, Sherlock décida de lui donner une réponse sincère.

"Rien."

"Rien?"

"Moriarty joue à un jeu dont il est le seul à connaître les règles, alors on attends son prochain coup. En résumé: on ne fait rien," expliqua Sherlock, laissant la gravité de la situation peser avant de continuer. "Évidemment, il serait plus sûr que tu viennes habiter ici avec moi."

John pouffa de rire.

"T'es une vrai tête de mule toi, hein?"

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Mais ensuite, John le pris par surprise en acceptant de rester pour la nuit.

"En fait, il est déjà tard et je n'ai franchement pas envi de rentrer tout seul dans mon appart miteux sachant qu'il y a un fou furieux là dehors qui sponsorise des tueurs en série pour s'amuser et qui est déjà entré par effraction chez moi une fois aujourd'hui. On est plus en sécurité à deux, pas vrai? Et puisque nous avons un ennemi commun, l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami… une autre tasse de thé?"

C'était bien plus tard cette nuit là, après avoir bu trop de thé et mangé des plats à emportés, que Sherlock réalisa que lui et John avait parlé pendant des heures. Et pas seulement de Moriarty, une tâche rendue plus aisé par le silence persistant du téléphone depuis qu'il avait évincé la camera-espion de son domicile. C'était une sensation étrange car il n'avait jamais auparavant expérimenté ce niveau de camaraderie, à part avec son fidèle crâne qui lui souriait de toute ses dents du haut de sa cheminée comme pour le féliciter.

 _Ami_ , avait dit John.

Oui, Sherlock pourrait s'habituer à cette idée.

SEBASTIAN

Seb hésitait entre inquiétude et soulagement quand il entendit son patron alterner entre des rires maniaques digne d'un savant fou - ce qu'il était s'il devait être honnête - et un lourd silence digne d'un prédateur à l'affût de sa proie. La seule chose qui restait invariablement en activité était ses doigts, papillonnant à travers les écrans et les claviers à une telle vitesse qu'ils en devenaient flous. Quoique soit en train de préparer Jim, Seb ne voudrait pas être la pauvre mouche piégée au milieu de la toile qu'il était en train de tisser.

Quand il reçut ses ordres, Seb se demanda si Jim avait enfin décidé de conquérir le monde et d'en finir avec toute cette farce, parceque pour quelle autre raison pourrait il avoir besoin d'autant d'explosifs et de snipers? Malgré sa curiosité, il savait qu'il ne devait pas questionner Jim. Jamais. Même pas quand ses ordres n'avaient pas de sens. Il lui faudrait simplement être patient et attendre que son employeur se décide à partager son plan. Et encore, ce ne serait pas la première fois que tout serait déjà en place sans qu'il est lui même la moindre idée de ce qui devait arriver. Jim préférait les choses ainsi. Il disait que ça forçait les gens à être plus attentifs, à l'affût.

Seb s'était plus ou moins nommé lui même en tant que chef de la sécurité, par défaut, parce que soyons réalistes, personne ne lui enviait son poste. La seule raison pour laquelle Seb était mécontent de ne pas être tenu au courant des tenants et aboutissants du plan était parce que ça rendait sa mission de protéger son patron presqu'impossible à accomplir. En revanche, il était secrètement ravi du danger constant et des échappées belles dans lesquels cela les mettaient.

Vivre dangereusement… tel était leur devise.

Seb ne fut pas déçu: kidnappings, bombes, des énigmes dans des énigmes, des fausses pistes… c'était un putain de chef d'oeuvre et il pensait que Sherlock s'en était tiré à bon compte jusqu'ici, jusqu'au dernier acte qui se déroulait à la piscine. Seb aurait dû préparer du popcorn pour profiter pleinement du spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Jim. La scène était tellement théâtrale et dramatique qu'il était difficile de ne pas ricaner lorsque le visage de l'arrogant détective se décomposa en voyant John, celui-ci le saluant comme s'il était le vrai génie du mal derrière toute cette affaire. Sherlock avait l'air si trahi, si anéanti. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes bien sûr. Seb reconnaissait que le détective était doué pour prétendre qu'il n'avait pas d'émotions, mais Jim avait réussi à secouer son adversaire jusqu'à l'os.

Enfin, Jim fit son entrée, comme si de rien n'était et leurs cibles eurent les dernières pièces du puzzle qui leur manquaient lorsqu'ils reconnurent tout deux leur ennemi commun, bien qu'à travers des situations très différentes.

"Jim, du service technique."

"L'homme au café."

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard perplexe. Jim avait dû navigué avec beaucoup d'attention pour ne pas croiser le chemin de John tout en faisant la connaissance de Sherlock. Il aurait été dommage de gâcher la surprise avant ce moment fatidique.

"Je vous ai manqué?" dit il d'une voix faussement timide en battant des cils.

"C'est toi, le mec du téléphone!" l'accusa John tandis que Sherlock hocha la tête.

"Jim Moriarty. Salut."

Ils ne le prirent pas à la rigolade, mais Jim continua malgré tout à se moquer et à les menacer pendant que Seb se tenait caché au dessus d'eux, suivant les signaux de Jim pour mettre en jout John, puis Sherlock, les autres snipers suivant son exemple. L'un d'eux tremblotait un peu trop à son goût. Seb le renverrait à la fin de ce contrat. Personne n'aimait un sniper nerveux.

Leurs viseurs rouges disparurent lorsque Jim sortit, puis réapparurent aussitôt quand il revint, ayant "changé d'avis". Seb était plutôt impressionné que les deux comparses n'eurent pas une crise de nerf avec tout ces retournements de situation. Seb allait terminer Sherlock dès que Jim lui donnerait le signal, parce qu'il s'était un peu trop attaché au pauvre petit John Watson depuis le temps. Il laissait cette cible là à Boucle d'Or. Elle assassinerait un nouveau né si on lui en donnait l'ordre.

Mais Jim reçut un appel. Un appel auquel il ne s'attendait pas à en juger par son expression et parce que ça ruinait un peu toute la tension qui s'accumulait depuis le début de leur petit jeu. Même le doigt de Seb frétillait d'excitation sur la gâchette.

Mais Jim partit, pour de bon cette fois. Un SMS le lui confirma et Seb fit signe à son équipe de déguerpir.

Tout les petits points rouges s'éteignirent en un clin d'oeil.

Le jeu était terminé.

Pour le moment.

MYCROFT

Mycroft racla sa gorge de dégoût à la vue du bonheur domestique auquel s'adonnait son petit frère avec John Watson. Ça lui coupa toute envie de finir sa tasse de thé et il se promit de retirer les caméras installées dans la chambre de son frère aussitôt que possible. Quoiqu'il se soit passé à la piscine, car l'explication donnée par Sherlock - "On à papoter avec Moriarty." - était tout simplement ridicule, mais elle suffit à briser les incertitudes que John avait concernant son frère.

Mycroft fut satisfait lorsqu'il devinrent colocataires, puis amis. Cela lui donnait l'assurance qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur son petit frère qui pourrait aussi s'occuper de lui quand il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même. Mais à présent, avec ces… attaches romantiques, John ferait en sorte que Sherlock ne soit jamais tenter par son vieux démon, la drogue, de nouveau. Il était docteur après tout, il ne tolérerait jamais une telle ineptie et peut être que Mycroft pourrait assouplit les mesures de sécurité entourant son frère maintenant que quelqu'un avait prit sa place.

Mycroft en serait presque jaloux. Presque. Lui même n'avait pas de temps à accorder à de telles frivolités.

Il observa les deux téléphones aux couleurs clinquantes maintenant en sa possession, ayant l'air totalement incongrus sur son bureau: l'un rose fluo et l'autre plaqué or. Ridicules. Et pourtant ils causèrent tant de soucis à Sherlock et John. Moriarty, ce scélérat, prit la poudre d'escampette une fois de plus après l'altercation à la piscine, disparaissant comme par enchantement, comme un fantôme farceur, mais avec la promesse de revenir un jour ou l'autre. Mycroft espérait qu'en gardant les deux téléphones avec lui, il aurait une longueur d'avance afin de se débarrasser du fauteur de troubles pour de bon s'il osait se servir de nouveau de ces appareils.

Si seulement il pouvait résoudre les problèmes de manière aussi efficace avec les chefs d'état tous aussi bornés les uns quelle autres, il pourrait peut être enfin se détendre au Club Diogenes avec un bon verre de Scotch de temps en temps.


End file.
